smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Egyptian gods
The Egyptian gods are a family of gods that were worshiped by the Egyptians. These include: * Ammut, the crocodile goddess. Also known as Ammit, Ahemait, the "Devourer of the Dead" and Ammit the Devourer. * Amun, god of air and also of the city of Thebes. * Anput, goddess of the seventeenth Nome of Upper Egypt. Mother of Kebechet. * Anubis, god of the dead, embalming, funerals, and mourning ceremonies. Son of Seth, helps Osiris. * Anuket, goddess of the river Nile. * Apophis, god of snakes and war and chaos. He lives in the Duat. Also known as Apep. God of chaos sometimes seen as Apophis the chaos snake. * Aten, the disk of the sun. Originally an aspect of Ra. During the reign of Pharaoh Akhenaten, was worshiped in a form of near-monotheism. * Babi, god of baboons. * Bast/Bastet, the cat goddess, known to protect pregnant women and children. She is also involved in celebrations. The protector of Ra, his third eye. Her name means "She of the Perfume Jar." * Bes, the dwarf god. God of pregnant women, newborn babies, and family also known to protect from snake and scorpion bites. * Geb', god of the earth. Husband to Nut. * Gengen-Wer, goose god. * Hapi, god of the Nile. * Hathor, goddess of love, beauty, human fertility, music, dance, childbirth, "alter ego" of Sehkmet. Her name means "House of Horus" and she is possibly one of the oldest gods worshiped in Egypt. * Heket, goddess of frogs, protector of pregnant women. * Horus, god of war, sky, and falcons. He is the son of Osiris and Isis. * Isis, goddess of magic, marriage, healing, and motherhood. She is the wife and sister of Osiris and the mother of Horus. She is proud and deceives people, she arranged for Ra to be killed, so her husband could be king of the gods and she is the consort of Osiris. * Kebechet, goddess of purification. Also known as the wandering goddess, or the lost child. * Khepri', god of scarab beetles. Ra's aspect in the morning. * Khnum', ram-headed god. Ra's aspect in the evening. * Khonsu. god of the moon. * Ma'at, goddess of justice, truth and of order; also the daughter of Ra. Command for Order. * Mafdet, god of justice. * Menhit, minor lion goddess. Wife of Onuris. * Min, god of male fertility. Possibly one of the oldest gods worshiped in Egypt. * Mut, Her name means "Mother," she is the wife of Amun, mother of Khonsu. She is also a goddess of queens and has the vulture as a sacred animal. * Nephthys, funerary goddess. Consort of Seth, mother of Anubis. * Nekhbet, the vulture god. Sister of Wadjet. * Nut, goddess of sky and stars. Wife of Geb. * Osiris, god of the underworld and the afterlife. Husband and brother of Isis, Brother and mortal enemy to Seth, Father to Horus. * Ptah, god of creation. * Ra, god of the Sun. Ra was king of the gods until Osiris took over his throne. He is also known as Amun-Ra and Akmun-Rah. * Sekhmet, goddess of lions, fire and vengeance. Also a goddess of war, plague and healing. Alternate form of Hathor. Her name means "The Powerful Female One." * Serqet, goddess of scorpions. Her name means "She who causes the Throat to Breathe." * Seshat, goddess of writing and measurement. * Seth, god of evil, deserts, and storms. Mortal enemy and brother to Osiris, Husband to Nephthys. He killed his brother Osiris because of jealousy. No one can really describe what he is. He is a human hybrid, half human mixed with an unknown creature. It is sometimes called the set animal. * Shu, god of wind and air. Consort of Tefnut, father of Geb and Nut, Great-grandfather to Anubis and Horus. * Sobek, god of crocodiles and the Nile. Rows Ra's Sunboat through the Duat. * Tawaret, the hippopotamus goddess, goddess of childbirth and fertility. * Tefnut, the lion goddess of water and fertility. Consort of Shu, mother of Geb and Nut. * Thoth, the scribe god, god of wisdom. Also known as Djehuti. * Wadjet, goddess of protection. Sister of Nekhbet. * Wepwawet, His name means "Opener of Ways." He assumes jackal/canine form, a god of the afterlife and of opening ways. Category:Gods/Goddesses Category:Open to Community Category:Pantheons